


The Campire (camp vampire)

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, NSFW, cursing, from max of course, i fuchkin love vampire max okay this is my SHIT, maxvid vampire au, this is so self-indulging and im not sorry okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What about the sun?”“Clearly that isn’t a problem for me, moron.”“Garlic?”“Stereotype.”“Stake to the heart?”“Yeah, well, who wouldn’t that kill?”“What about blood? How often do you have to drink it?”“That’s why I came to you. This is my first time showing and...I need to drink your blood.”(A maxvid vampire au)





	The Campire (camp vampire)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi Hi!!! This is my third Maxvid fic ever and oh boy am I excited about it. I have a strong personal love for vampires that stems from a certain book series (*cough cough* twilight *cough cough*) and as soon as I imagined Max as a little vamp I needed to write a fic about it right away, even though I have yet to finish my other maxvid fic heh heh heh... So, without further ado, here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to Havoc who without this fic probably wouldn't exist. You're amazing! \;0;/
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta'd!

If someone had walked up to David a week ago and said that vampires were real and not some teenage female fantasy he would have laughed in their face and given them a pat on the head. But it wasn’t a week ago. It was presently a dark and stormy night (oh the irony) and Max was standing outside his cabin door, his dark-skinned face flushed and eyes a bright, vibrant red. 

“Max? Whats wrong? Why aren’t you in your tent?” 

“I-I need your help David, please…”

The counselor rushed the camper into his cabin, sitting the boy down in his bed and wrapping a blanket around him. “Now tell me everything. What happened to your eyes?”

Max stayed quiet for a few moments, fiddling with a corner of the blanket for a while, too scared to speak. “I’m a….vampire.”

“I’m sorry, a what??” Did David hear that right, or was he going crazy?

“A vampire, stupid! My family has been for generations. We’re part of one of the oldest vampire families in India. But I wasn’t supposed to show yet, not this early.” 

David was about to ask what be meant by “showing” when Max lifted his upper lip, revealing to David an pair of incredibly large, sharp canines, it made him wonder if they even fit comfortably in the boy's small mouth. 

“Oh my goodness, you really are a vampire.” 

“Well if you didn’t believe me from the red eyes and sharp teeth then you would have been the stupidest person alive.”

“Can you turn into a bat?”

Max threw David the nastiest glare he had ever seen. “Not only is that incredible insensitive and stereotypical, but also disgustingly racist.”

David had the decency to look sheepish, “Sorry sorry! So no becoming bats at all then?”  
“Well, yes my family can turn into them, just don’t assume all vampires can do it. We can also control them. But they don’t always listen, they’re kind of assholes.” 

“What about the sun?”

“Clearly that isn’t a problem for me, moron.”

“Garlic?”

“Stereotype.”

“Stake to the heart?”

“Yeah, well, who wouldn’t that kill?”

“What about blood? How often do you have to drink it?”

“That’s why I came to you. This is my first time showing and...I need to drink your blood.”

David’s hand immediately flew up to his neck, feeling his blood pulsate underneath his skin. The thought of someone drinking his blood was not enticing in any way. “Why my blood? Didn’t your parents give you some, I dunno blood substitutes? Or a little baggie of blood? Something?!” 

“Gee, why didn’t I think of that! I guess I’ll just go back to my tent and grab all of those convenient vampire-related things! You fucking idiot, I don’t have any blood with me. My parents didn’t think this would happen to me so soon. The common age vampires show is 14!”

Max furrowed his brow, rubbing his fingers on his temples. “Trust me you're the last person I want to suck blood from, but I have no other options. This is the best way for me to solve this. So stop being a baby and let me bite you, please. I’m like actually starving here.”

David gulped, his stomach forming into a knot. This wasn’t the most, ideal situation for him, but Max needed his help. And he said please! He never says please. 

“Alright, fine.” David slowly took off his handkerchief, folding it into a neat little square and placing it on the night table beside the bed. He then stretched the collar of his t-shirt down, revealing a pale patch of skin on his neck, waiting to be bitten. 

Max’s heart beat instantly quickened at the sight of David’s neck. He could hear the blood pumping throughout the man’s body. Max shrugged his blanket off and crawled onto David’s lap, poising his mouth over the presented patch of flesh. His entire body was thumping with an energy he had never felt before, the only thought in his mind was screaming “bite him bite him bite him bite him-”. He drew his tongue out of his mouth and gave a tentative lick, he had expected nothing to happen but he felt a sudden and intense heat course through his veins and his fangs immediately grew larger, threatening to poke his tongue.

_'Okay, relax, you can do this. It’s no big deal. You’re a vampire, this is natural!'_ He expanded his mouth and pressed his fangs to David’s skin, about to pierce in. 

David could only compare the sensation of being bitten by a vampire to the feeling of a needle going through your skin. Only these needles were much bigger and attached to one of his campers. It felt painful at first, almost unbearable, until Max began sucking. David’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let out the most sensual moan he never knew he was capable of. Out of nowhere Max jerked his head back, the fangs leaving David’s skin and taking away the pleasure that was streaming through him. 

Max stared at him, a crazed, confused look in his dilated eyes, and an even redder blush on his face, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!”

It took David a moment to shake off the euphoria and register what had happened. “I-I don’t know. It hurt one moment and then the next it felt...like, well you know.”

The young vampire still had an incredulous look on his face, “I didn’t know this happened. No one ever told me, I-”

“It’s okay Max, just, try again. We can try to ignore it.”

Max simply nodded and crawled back over to David, his fangs reentering the wounds he had created, trying sucking the blood out. David closed his eyes and bit his lip, hands tightly grasping the bed sheets. He had never felt like this before. It was amazing, it was indescribable.

He could tell from the blood trickling down his neck and seeping into his clothes that Max was having a hard time drinking. Against his better judgement he grabbed Max’s waist and pressed him flush against his body, allowing Max a better angle to feed from. He didn’t even realize they were both hard until Max began grinding his hips against David’s, more pleasure vibrating throughout the counselor. He had never been this turned on in his life. Grabbing Max’s hips he guided the vampires humping into a more constant rhythm compared to the previous erratic ones, eliciting a moan from the young boy. They were both so close, David could just tell. As Max gave one last, hard suck on David’s neck the counselor gave a final thrust against Max, the boy releasing his fangs from the man’s skin and letting out a loud scream as David moaned. 

Max collapsed onto David, feeling full and satisfied in more ways than one. He could tell there was blood all over his face and his pants were now warm and sticky but he couldn’t find it in him to care and dozed off on his counselors chest. David tried to move his arms and remove Max from on top of him but he felt darkness close in around him and he joined Max and both fell into a deep slumber. 

\- - - - - - - - 

As David slowly opened his eyes he could see the soft, morning light filter into his cabin, the sound of birds chirping and…. And a heavy banging on the door? 

“David!! Get up! It’s time for morning announcements!” 

Oh god, it was Gwen. The counselor looked down and saw that Max was still sleeping on his chest, his arms wrapped around David’s neck and his cute chubby cheeks all covered in blood, his blood.

“J-Just uh- JUST A MINUTE!! I’LL BE THERE SOON!” He carefully peeled Max off of him, the boy still not waking up and David got up from the bed and paced around the room, unsure of what to do.

“No- Not just a minute, I am not taking care of those gremlins by myself!” Gwen pounded on the door again and jiggled the doorknob, which thankfully, was locked. 

“You-uh can’t come in here, Max got sick last night and everything is covered in blo- uh vomit! It’s really disgusting and I don’t want you to see! I’ll catch up to you later!”

There was a pause at the door and David could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. Would she really believe that flimsy lie? He then heard a long frustrated sigh on the other side of the door, “Alright just- be at the mess hall for lunch. I’ll hold down the fort till then.”

David waited until he was sure that Gwen had walked away and looked over to Max’s peaceful figure. There was blood everywhere. If David hadn’t remembered the fact that Max was a vampire he would have thought he accidentally killed someone in his sleep. The counselor decided to clean up Max first, gently peeling off the bloodied clothes and throwing them into a bucket with soap and water. He then took the comforter off the bed and threw it into another bucket. Thankfully, it was the only layer of bedding that was stained and he tucked Max under rest of the sheets, deciding to let him sleep a little more. 

David then took his own shirt off and threw it in with Max’s clothes, as he was about to go into his bathroom and take a shower he heard the sheets rustle behind him and turned around to see Max sitting up, staring off into nothing, eyes lidded with drowsiness. 

David walked over the bed and sat down on the edge, “Good morning Max! I put your clothes in some soapy water, in so the stains will be easier to get out later. How are you feeling?” 

Max looked up at David’s face, and then his neck, staring at the place he had marked only a few hours ago. His vibrant green eyes slowly turning into the bright red color that they were last night, his face once again, becoming flushed. 

“..ngry….”

“What was that?”

“I’m hungry again….” With those words Max pounced onto David, wrapping his arms around the man's’ neck, licking the place he had drunk from earlier and then the rest of David’s neck. 

“More...I need more!” The boy sunk his teeth into David’s neck once again, next to the previous bite, and David felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. 

“M-Max… wait, please.” David tried to push Max off of him but the young vampire only gripped harder, and sank his teeth further into David’s skin. David could feel his blood ooze into Max’s mouth, a little stream trickling down his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Max drinking as much blood as he could and David panting heavily and trying to ignore the growing hardness in his pants, too weak to push the boy off of him. When Max had finally had his fill he unlatched from David’s shoulder, blood smeared all over his face. 

David collapsed onto the bed, his face pale and sweat trickling down his forehead. He felt himself drift in and out of consciousness, vaguely registering Max move about the room, and once talking on the phone in David’s room in a language David didn’t know. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a small hand on his face and a quiet voice softly call his name. 

“David...are you okay?”

The counselor opened his eyes and found himself looking into Max’s eyes, once again their vibrant emerald green color. The vampire’s face was clean, and he was wearing a his clothes from last night, the blood stains gone. 

“Max? How did- what happened?”

The boy looked down into his lap, hands wringing his sweater in nervousness, “I drank too much...I thought I had killed you when you passed out like that. So I-uh freaked out and called my parents with your cellphone. They said you’ll be okay. Just, weak.” 

“Oh. Okay. Thank you for cleaning up.”

“You’re welcome.” 

There was a heavy awkwardness in the air, neither human or vamp knowing what to say next. David got up from the bed and quietly put his counselor uniform on. When he was done he glanced at the clock on his night table, relieved to see that it wasn’t time for lunch yet, Gwen wouldn’t suspect anything. As he unlocked the cabin door and motioned for Max to come with him the camper spoke up.

“If- If you want me to leave the camp, I understand. This is a pretty fucked up situation after all.” 

David was shocked, “Max why- Why on earth would I want you to leave? What happened was...understandable. You had no control over it!”

“Yes! I did, okay! I could have just called my parents and fucking left! But I didn’t, because I was selfish and let my hunger get to me. Jesus fuck, I could have killed you earlier if I hadn’t gotten full! Don’t you understand? I’m a disgusting monster!” 

Max’s eyes were flashing red, tears pouring down his cheeks. “I can’t control myself and you shouldn’t have to help me and my freakish body. You don’t deserve that, I don’t deserve y-”

David suddenly bent down and tightly hugged Max, squeezing him more than he’d ever hugged anyone before. Max, confused and irritated, flailed against David, kicking and punching the man, trying to get away. 

“NO!!! FUCKING LET GO YOU BASTARD!!!”

“No.”

“Are your brain cells dead?! Don’t you understand? I’m a freak, a monstrosity, a spawn of Satan! You should get as far away from me as possible, I’m-I’m going to ruin your life!” With these words Max had began sobbing uncontrollably, clutching David’s shirt, tears wetting David’s shoulder. 

“You’re not a monster Max. You’re as normal as everyone else. I will never leave you alone, I want to stay by your side as long as you will let me.” 

“I-I-I…”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here for you.”

David held Max for as long as the young vampire cried. When the boy was done letting it all out he softly pushed away from David’s arms, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

“David...Thank you. For not being an asshole to me.” 

“Anytime Max.”

They left the cabin and slowly walked to the Mess Hall, taking in the beautiful day around them, from the wind softly blowing through the trees and tickling the wind chimes to the far off sounds of the rest of the campers having fun in the activity area.  
“I’m hungry..” Max remarked, looking off into the distant mountains. 

“You’re going to have to give me a while for our next...session, Max” David replied, secretly pleased at the campers remark. 

The boy seemed to realize what he said and quickly corrected himself, blushing in embarrassment, 

“Shut up you idiot! I mean for human food! Don’t get cocky just because I’m sucking your blood, it’s simply convenient for me.”

David laughed at this, and Max couldn’t help but think it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“Convenient? Or tasty?” With this Max kicked him in the shins and David ran off, Max quickly following behind, spewing curses at the counselor, both unaware of the powerful bond that had formed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this as a series let me know! I will keep writing this au if theres enough interest for it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
